Grace
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: Sometimes biology gets in the way of your dreams. Sometimes letting go of the one you love is hard.


 _Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe that pleasure belongs to Rebecca Sugar._

Connie Maheswaran watched Steven's daughter as she played by the shoreline. When the waves receded the toddler would move closer to the ocean. When the waves advanced she would skip backwards. Unlike her father she seemed to be afraid of the ocean. The little girl looked to be about one years old, husky like her father with curly brown hair and dusky brown skin. Thinking back to her own childhood she remembered her adventures with Steven, that strange magical boy who changed her life. Connie was so lost in her thoughts she did not notice Peridot sit down beside her on the bench.

"I got you some coffee," said the alien.

As Connie looked into Peridot's earnest eyes, she could see the good person that Peridot was. "Did you know that when I first met you I hated you. For that I'm sorry."

"I wasn't too fond of you either," replied Peridot.

When she first saw Connie it was at Steven's birthday party. Peridot hid safely out of sight. Ostensibly working on the drill but really just watching at a safe distance so as not to ruin the festivities. The little technician was jealous. First at Steven for even having a day in his honor and then at Connie for having Steven's attention. When Peridot saw the looks Steven gave Connie and the effort he made by stretching himself to please Connie the little technician's heart broke. Peridot ran up to the loft crying for the entire day. It was only until Steven went up to get her did she even go back down.

"You were jealous of me I never knew that," said Connie wonderingly.

"Well I do have some social skills despite what those clods said," replied Peridot.

When Steven returned from the barn with Peridot and Lapis in tow. She was enchanted by Lapis lazuli with her grace and water powers but she hated Peridot immediately. The short awkward clumsy gem had somehow wormed her way into Steven's heart. To top it all off Peridot was weak and defenseless like Connie was before Pearl trained her to swordfight. Connie resented every moment Steven spent with Peridot even though Steven remained true to her. When Connie asked why they even had Peridot around that was when she and Steven had her first fight.

As time went by Peridot's feelings grew for Steven. So much so that she decided to risk it all a few months after building the drill. They were sitting in the park while Steven gave her ukulele lessons. Peridot relished the closeness of the boy as he sat behind her guiding her hands on the instrument.

"Peridot are you paying attention?" Steven asked his face so close to hers.

"More than you know," replied Peridot.

"Because we've been over this before and you still haven't got it. What is it you want?"

"You," said Peridot as she turned round and kissed him.

For a moment it was absolutely perfect. Steven's mouth opened in response to hers. He pulled her in tighter until his hand brushed her shoulder. With a violent shove he pushed the green gem away.

"No I love Connie, someday I'm going to marry her. Peridot this is wrong," said Steven firmly.

It may have been wrong but to Peridot it felt so right. Still she couldn't compete with Connie, Steven's first love.

When Connie first entered high school she was overjoyed. Steven and Lapis Lazuli would be joining her but when she first stepped on the grounds her heart sank. Peridot was waiting for them.

"Ladies don't make a face," soothed Steven. "It is because of Peridot's progress that I was even allowed to go to High School.

And it was great. Connie and Lapis joined the cheerleader squad. Steven joined the football team. And Connie was privileged to watch Steven grow in poise, confidence and intelligence but not however in size. Though he matured emotionally he hadn't physically.

There were some problems. Monsters frequently attacked the school, gem mutants and corrupted gems. That however, was handled easily enough as Steven, Connie and Lapis Lazuli became quite the team. Together with Steven as the leader, Lapis was the magician and Connie as the sword they defeated the monsters with Peridot acting as backup and cleanup. Soon they had more friends helping as Lapis trained the cheerleading squad to fight. Now they no longer needed Peridot.

If Connie thought things were going great her parents had different ideas. One day after finishing cheerleading practice she came into the house with her parents waiting for her. The expression on both their faces was sad and concerned.

Her mother signaled her father. This must be serious.

"Sweetie," Her father said. This really must be bad. "Since you've been going to high school we've grown very concerned. Are you hanging out with a bad crowd?"

Connie rolled her eyes. Her mother frowned. Maybe it was just being a teenager but Connie had never been so disrespectful.

"No Dad, it's just the cheerleading squad, Lapis and Steven," sighed Connie.

It was her mother's turn, "It's just that your father and I have been noticing disturbing changes in your behavior. You've become crueler, more superficial concerning yourself with fashion and your social life. You no longer read or even play your violin and your marks have plummeted. I'm worried about your future."

"Mom, violin is lame and believe it or not I am making plans for my future."

"As what a monster fighter? Connie even the Gems are dependent on Greg's income." Shot back her father. "And what's this about violin being lame you used to love it."

"That's before I had a social life."

"Young lady I have heard enough. I can't believe how disrespectful you have become. It is time to lay down the law," said her mother.

"By what grounding me?"

"No setting down some terms. You are to leave the cheerleading squad and your marks must improve. I've talked with the principal and you are in danger of failing many of your courses. So we have arranged a tutor. If that doesn't work, then you will be transferred to another high school away from Steven. It that clear?"

"Crystal," said Connie vehemently.

The next day while Connie was sulking in her room she heard a knock at the door.

"That will be the tutor. Go answer the door," ordered her mother.

Well this might be good or not. When she opened the door Connie's face fell. There in her discarded clothes stood the petite form of Peridot.

"Don't look so glad to see me. I'm doing this as a favor for Steven," said Peridot sarcastically.

And Connie did try she did her best. After all she would do anything for love. Amazingly with Peridot's help her marks did improve into a respectable 70's. Her parents were happy and she got to spend time with Steven hanging out and fighting monsters.

Then it all ended. Connie was rushing to a late night mission when she spotted Peridot and Steven inside the McDonald's. Peridot's head was down as Steven held her hand from across the table. Enraged Connie rushed inside.

Peridot spoke softly "And this isn't easy for me to say. I want you to be happy but-"

"Get away from him," snarled Connie.

"Ma'am put the sword down," asked a fearful employee.

"Connie this isn't what it looks like," said Steven. Did his voice just crack?

"Isn't it. Well from what it looks like Peridot's making the moves on you behind my back. Did you know what I was doing? I was on a mission. Lapis is out there with the cheerleader squad fighting a monster," shouted Connie.

"What a callous idiot," muttered Peridot under her breath.

Connie glared at the little goblin.

"Never mind that we have to go. Connie call 911," ordered Steven.

With that the three left McDonald's racing towards the future. When they got to the outskirts of town they were greeted by a tragic sight. The monster was huge. A multi-limbed monstrosity it was easily the largest gem mutant Connie had seen towering over 15 feet tall. Cheerleaders desperately swarmed all over its form attacking it with improvised weapons from baseball bats to axes while Lapis tried to pin the monster down with what little free water available.

"About time you got here," said Lapis ignoring a cheerleader being thrown off.

As the trio looked on in horror, Connie's friends were desperately fighting for their lives. Using one of its limbs the monster swatted a cheerleader off causing her to crash into a telephone pole. Another limb slowly crushed the life out of a girl while her friend desperately hacked at the limb not noticing a tentacle sneaking up behind her.

Peridot whispered something into Steven's ear. The young man nodded grimly

"Alright ladies fall back now. Connie get to the telephone pole. Lapis hold the monster still. Peridot stay at the ready," ordered Steven.

The young man launched himself at the monster forming his shield and throwing it at the mutant. It hit the limb holding the cheerleader causing it to drop her. Peridot scurried to pick up her up and scrambled to safety.

"Connie cut the telephone pole, now," ordered Steven.

Understanding what Steven wanted Connie felled the pole onto the monster. Powerlines broke and the pole landed on the monster with a satisfying thud. It was not however enough as the powerlines danced around the monster. Somehow not hitting it as the thing rose. It broke free of Lapis's water grip and screamed.

At that moment Connie's respect for Peridot rose immeasurably. The little gem with no weapon and very little strength grabbed a live powerline and ran straight towards the monster. Gritting her teeth Peridot rammed the live line onto the monster. The gem mutant glowed eerily as thousands of volts coursed through its body. The thing jerked and twisted before finally poofing. Everyone cheered except for two people.

One girl was holding her friend crying, "It's Summer she's not breathing."

After the funeral Connie's life changed forever. Lapis was expelled both from school and the Crystal Gems, Steven by some miracle stayed in school with Peridot. It didn't matter to Connie as her parents transferred her to another high school out of town.

Still it wasn't all bad as she still got to see Steven on official dates. Over the next few months Steven seemed to grow becoming a complete hunk. They went to movies or the beach but never more than three hours and always with advance notice. Steven explained that this was because his duties had increased as a Crystal Gem. Connie foolishly believed him.

When walking on the beach one evening Steven turned to Connie. He tenderly touched her face.

"Connie, I want to tell you what Peridot was saying to me the night Summer died," said Steven softly.

"I know that she loves you anybody can see that. I can't blame her for trying to snag you," replied Connie.

"Maybe so but that was not what she was saying. Connie, Peridot was in high school for a full year before I came and in that time there was not one incidence of monsters roaming the school. Then I came along and we were fighting monsters every week. Peridot concluded that the monsters were attracted to me. She was trying to convince me that for the safety of the school I should leave."

"But you're still in High School."

"I am, the Gems still wanted me to go. Said it was helping me grow up. That the risks involved to my classmates didn't matter. What a bunch of hypocrites. Defending the Earth and all its people until it's no longer convenient. It's only because Peridot created a gem disruptor field that the school is safe. I lost a lot of respect for the gems that day."

He was about to pull her into a kiss when she saw the form of Peridot run up to them. As Steven turned to face Peridot Connie could see stars form in his eyes.

"Steven you better go now you forgot about your - appointment," gasped Peridot.

Back at the present Steven walked up to the two women sitting at the bench. Connie gulped down her scalding coffee as she looked at Steven. At 7 feet tall and muscular he easily towered over the two women. He looked beautiful with his mane of curly black hair and cheeky grin.

"And how are my two ladies?" he asked.

"Oh fine we were just going over old times," said Peridot. "Your daughter is destroying the beach."

Connie snickered as Steven ran towards the shore. He hollered at his daughter to stop tormenting a crab. She turned back to Peridot.

"I was really horrible to you in high school I'm sorry," admitted Connie.

"Well you were right to. I was pursuing Steven behind your back," Peridot said.

Her parents started to keep Connie busy again, trying to sign her up for activities after activities. When Connie put her foot down and said no more busy work her mother broke down.

"Connie it's just that we're afraid of losing you. Look a girl died already playing monster hunter and we don't want the same to happen to you. Look I know you trained really hard but you're only human," said her mother.

"I'm a better fighter than Peridot," countered Connie.

"That's not the point, Peridot is immortal she can come back if she's damaged you can't," said her father.

"I see your point. But Steven insisted that I not go on any missions with them anymore," protested Connie.

"Steven really did that," her mother looked amazed. "He really has grown up."

"Yes he really did," shouted Connie. "Now will you let off please."

For the next few months Connie was happy. Between doing well in school and seeing Steven regularly her life was perfect. She never suspected a thing.

Connie was heading to the boardwalk after violin lessons had been cancelled, when she heard Peridot and Steven giggling. Turning round the corner there sat Peridot in Steven's lap squirming away from Steven's ice cream cone. Upon seeing Connie Steven pushed Peridot out of his lap. Did his clothes seem too small?

"Connie were just," stammered Steven.

Peridot ran away almost colliding with somebody on the way out. As her form receded Steven's gaze went from Connie to Peridot as if not knowing what to do.

"Go to your friend Steven," Connie said in an icy voice.

Later that night Connie called Steven. His voice sounded guilty. Well he should be.

"Oh hi Connie about today Peridot and I were just,"

"I know what you were doing even if you didn't."

"Connie?"

"You were flirting with her. I can't say I'm surprised Peridot does spend more time with you but I can say I'm hurt. This isn't fair to Peridot or me."

"Connie I love you and someday I'll marry you."

"But you also love Peridot and she loves you. You have to choose. Now you can either stop seeing me or you can keep your distance from Peridot. You decide."

"I already have."

To say Connie's chest didn't swell with pride would be lying. She had never been so happy in her life when Steven chose her over Peridot. As she strutted about town with her official boyfriend she did not in the least bit feel guilty over Peridot's listless behavior.

Then came the happiest day of her life. Connie and Steven were both in their junior year at high school, when Steven made an unexpected visit to her school. He got down on one knee with a bunch of flowers right in front of her locker and asked her to prom. Connie squealed in delight after saying yes.

When the big night came Steven came to the door with corsage. He looked so handsome in his green suit. When he saw Connie in her red dress he gasped at how beautiful she was. They left quickly before Connie's parents could fuss all over them and drove quickly away to Steven's high school in Greg's van.

When they got to the gym everybody stared at them. Several of Steven's friends came over with a flurry of questions but Steven deftly shooed them off and took Connie to the dance floor.

"Forget about them tonight is about you and me," he said suavely.

As they whirled about the room Connie noticed one particular person was absent.

"Hey how come I don't see Peridot? Isn't this her prom as well?" asked Connie.

"Peridot got a scholarship out of town and is preparing to move away. She also lent me her symbiote so I could look good for you," explained Steven.

"Oh Steven that's so sweet of her. Aren't you going to miss her."

"I will but you're the one I want to be with," Steven said mechanically.

They danced the night away, Steven introduced her to his friends while he went ostensibly to get punch. During these times he would be gone several minutes. When he came back he would be sweaty. When the prom ended Connie laughed and pulled Steven into his father's van.

"I better take you home now," said Steven.

Such a gentleman but Connie didn't want a gentleman right now.

"The night is not over yet," breathed Connie.

She pulled him into a kiss a really serious kiss. She could feel that her boyfriend was feverish. Thinking it was excitement she continued. As her hands trailed over his body Steven didn't seem to have his heart into it. Connie stopped and looked into his eyes. Steven was straining to hold it together. Then it hit her all the questions and the stares tonight.

"Steven have you been stretching yourself again?" said Connie.

He seemed almost relieved as he shrank. His suit shrank as well. So that was why Peridot lent him her symbiote. Before Connie sat a young boy looking the very same as the day he met her.

"Yes Connie I am. I've been doing this for the past two years while we were dating," admitted Steven.

"So all that time you haven't even aged? "

"Yes I've tried everything but I just can't age like normal humans. I'm sorry I lied to you but I only did it so I could spend the rest of my life with you."

"You mean the rest of my life. Steven I love you but this is crazy we can't go on like this."

"Yes we can. If we love each other than anything's possible."

"No it isn't. Steven you are incredibly loyal, even to a fault but we both know that this relationship isn't going to work. I'm aging too fast for you. I'm letting you go Steven."

"No please Connie don't go. You're the only woman who loves me."

"We both know that isn't true. Look just go to Peridot. Convince her to stay. I should have seen this sooner but she's your true love not me. I'm going to walk home."

Tears were dripping down Connie's eyes as she left the van. When she got back home that night. Her parents were waiting. They rushed at her as they saw the tears in her eyes.

"Connie, what's the matter honey? Did Steven hurt you" asked a concerned mother.

"No I hurt Steven," confessed Connie.

Back on the beach, years later the wind played with Connie's white hair. She took another sip of coffee as she watched Steven and Peridot's daughter make sandcastles with her father.

"In the end Steven went with you to Boston," said Connie. "Leaving the gems behind to make a new life with you. Why did you leave them the Crystal Gems?"

Peridot sighed, "Despite everything I did, in their eyes I was just a tool. Did you know that they wanted me to make weapons for them so they could fight the Diamond Authority on Earth?"

Connie suddenly felt colder. The Earth wouldn't have survived another gem war not even after 5 thousand years.

"Then you left the planet with Steven," Connie looked towards the ruined temple.

"Yes, when a gemship came for Steven we realized we were no longer safe on Earth."

"So the Diamond Authority came for Steven?"

"No worse, Rose's old allies. The Gems may have loved Steven but their friends wanted to use Steven for their cause. Steven and I left to join the Gem Collective a group of Star Systems that had declared independence from the Diamond Authority."

It was the middle of the night when they decided to leave. Peridot and Steven packed what little they could in the time they had and ran towards Peridot's escape pod hidden nearby. As the little ship took off Steven turned to Peridot.

"Do you think the Gems will be okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Steven. I'm sure they'll be fine," lied Peridot.

They barely made it to the moon's warp gate before the Pink rebellion's ship almost caught them. If not for Pearl's frantic call Steven would be enslaved by the very people who so called believed in freedom. While in flight to a nearby Gem Collective system Steven and Peridot made love for the first time.

"Then the Pink rebels destroyed the Crystal gems and you joined the Collective and started a family," said Connie.

The old woman struggled to get up as Peridot helped her. Peridot also looked older now looking like she was in her 20's just like Steven did now.

"By making me pregnant Steven changed gem civilization forever. No longer did gems have to use kindergartens. Instead with a few small changes they could bear children. Rose knew that the only lasting way to change a culture is to change its biology. That was Steven's true purpose all along."

"Why did you ever come back?" asked Connie.

"Simple, Beach City makes an excellent nursery. It's getting late I'd better call my family."

The green gem joined her family on the shore. As Peridot picked up her daughter Connie could see the little girl's gem flash on her forehead. They left the shore to go home for the night. As the family passed Connie Steven spoke to his daughter.

"Now little Connie give your Auntie a kiss before you go to bed," said Steven.


End file.
